Winter Thanks Giving Festival
by Chika EmeraldFlowers
Summary: Semua penduduk HM GIRLS preparing to give a gift 4 boy they liked!
1. GrayxMary ClairexSkye

Winter Thanksgiving Festival

Lia:Aloha Hola Halo Hello semuanya!

Blue:Oi! Aku Blue itu lho yg dari sudah diperbaiki koq!

Lia:Diem kamu Blue,jgn omong yang tidak-tidak..

Lia:Maaf di chapter sebelumnya ada sedikit kesalahan,seperti judul nya salah..Di yg bawah lho!

Blue:Salah koq seneng sich?

Lia:Justru kesalahan adalah awal kebenaran*?* Ya udh ach,kita mulai aja!

Blue:Semua yang ada disini milik Lia,tapi Hmnya punya Lia pengen punya Natsume juga lho!

LETS START!IF THERE ANY FAULT PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF LIKE REVIEW TO!

13 Winter Year 1 in Doug_ Inn_  
Di siang hari yang utuh nggak bolong,kesepian terasa sekali di asrama wanita,karna _all girl_ pada berfikir,memang tidak ada yang tinggal di asrama wanita,tapi semua wanita lajang berada sibuk memikirkan kado apa yang akan diberikan kepada laki-laki yg sedang mereka dekati selama ingin memberi kado untuk Gray tapi…Gray akan Mary beri kado juga..Claire ingat dia punya 1 gebetan lain selain Gray!Sesudah mereka berfikir selama 1 tahun sampai mereka berambut ubanan…-All girl chara:WOI AUTHOR!KITA CUMA MIKIR SEMENIT TAU!-Blue:Maaf ada kesalahan otak author-Setelah mereka berfikir sejenak dan telah menemukannya,Claire memulai pembicaraan.

Claire:Mary,kau mau beri apa pada Gray?

Mary:Aku belum tahu jelas tapi aku sendiri ingin memberi Gray coklat.-Author:Itu tau!-

Ann:Kau sendiri,Claire?

Claire:Aku?Inginnya sih kari coklat,tapi kita lihat dulu dech bagaimana nanti jadinya dech,kalau kari coklat gagal,aku mau kasih _chocolate cake_!

Ann:wuihh,sama donk!Masak sama-sama yuk!

Claire:OK!_Lets go to your kitchen_,Ann!

Lalu Ann dan Claire pun meninggalkan asrama wanita dan menuju dapur bersama Claire…

Mary:"Sekarang Cuma kita bertiga ya?"

Popuri:"Ia nich,Karen,kamu mau ngasih apa ke kakak Rick?"

Karen:"_What?_ Kamyu tayu akyu sukya samya Rick?"-baca:kamu tahu aku suka sama Rick?-

Mary:"Karen,jangan malu lah!Akui saja hubunganmu dengan Rick!Kita semua sudah tau koq!"

Ayo kita ke _Poultry Farm!_

Rick:-kelempar telor ayam ma ayamnya-

Lilia:"RICK! Apa yg terjadi padamu!Kenapa kau memechkan telur kena mukamu?Bagaimana nanti kalau kamu sudah menikah,ha?"

Rick:"Adaw..Ini bukan perbuatan Rick,bu,tapi ada ayam yg melempar telur yg baru ditelurkannya padaku..ohh…malah sekali nasibku…artinya aku sedang dibicarakan.."

Lilia:"Pasti oleh ayam ayam kamu tidak memberi makan mereka kemarin.."

Rick:"Manusia bu,bukan ayam!"

Ayo kembali ke Asrama Wanita!

Karen:"Ia ia,baik baik,ok ok,aku bilang deh!"

Mary:"Berarti bener yang dikatain ama Bu Lilia!"

Popuri:"Ia donk!Ibuku gituu!"

Karen:"Jadi bu Lilia sudah tau ya?-Hati Karen:"Artinya ibunya merestui hubungan aku dan Rick!"-"

Mary:"Jadi,mau kasih apa buat Rick?"

Karen:"Kan tema nya harus coklat kan?Kalau aku bisa sich mau minta telur dari Claire,terus aku cat sama warna coklat!"

Mary:"Ya!Bener juga kan tema tahun ini adalah coklat!Claire juga akan membuat kari coklat kan?"

Popuri:"Aku akan mengirim nanas coklat pada Kai.._I LOVE YOU _KAI!"

Para wanita asrama pun selesai membicarakan kado yang akan mereka beri pada masing masing kekasihnya..Sekarang ayo kita ke dapur!

Claire:"Maaf ya _readers_!Kue nya udah jadi!"

Ann:"Hehehe..Lagian dari tadi author ke lantai 2 melulu sich!"

Cat:"Meong!" Itu lho yang kucing di _Inn_

-Author:Kamera 2! Arahin pas mereka masak!-

Lalu vidio mereka memasak kue pun diputar untuk dibaca oleh kalian..-All girl:Author gangguan otak!-

EH?SALAH? Baiklah…

Lalu video mereka dijelaskan divideo ini…

Nampaknya Claire dan Ann sibuk sekali,tadi Claire meng oven kuenya,lalu Ann mendekorasi kue nya,dan jadilah kue mereka! Ada 2 buah,yang satu ada tulisan cream:"Cliff,nikmatilah ini!",yang satu lagi,"Skye,cicipilah ku ini!"

Video berakhir..

Blue:Sebentar amat…

Claire:Kita kan koki handal!

Ann:Sipp!

Semuanya pun selesai mengerjakan aktivitasnya dihari itu.

14 Winter year 1 in Inn

Mary sudah membawa kado untuk Gra,dan Ann juga sudah koq,buat Cliff…

Aktifitas Mary

Pukul 10-00 Mary mengunjungi Inn,dan berjalan layaknya sang bibi yang akan memberi makan tuannya dengan setia…-Mary:Stres w dibilang bibi!-

Lalu sampai di lantai 2 asrama laki-laki.

Lalu Mary pun memberikan hadiah musim dinginnya pada Gray.

Mary:"Gray?"

Gray:"Apa Mary?"

Mary:"Aku mohon terima ini…Umm…Aku membuatnya sendiri koq…Cepat dibuka ya!Aku mau ke rumah,ada cucian yang belum ku cuci!"-Mary:Sekarang malah kaya bibi beneran deh,Lia-

Gray:"*Tersipu*Terimakasih Mary!"

Lalu Mary meninggalkan Gray dengan berlari seperti atlet.

Cliff:"Aku kapan dapetnya sih!Gray!Kamu enak ya?HUH!"

Gray hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Cliff,sahabat baiknya itu.

Aktivitas Claire

Pada pukul 11.00 am,(Mary jg "am")Claire meninggalkan rumahnya dan memesan karcis kapal pada Won,dan Claire pergi ke Forget Me Not,lalu ia disambut oleh Jack,kakaknya yang super galak kalau Claire suka sama tidak sendiri,ia bersama Celia telah menikah,dan keduanya menyambut kedatangan Claire.

Di dermaga

Jack:"CLAIRE!HALLO!"

Celia:"CLAIRE!DATANG KEMARI!"

Claire:"Wah?Itu kan Jack?Aduh pasti aku bakal diceramahin sama dia,dia cerewet banget sih,abis aku suka sama Gray koq ngga boleh?"

Claire:"Maaf kak Celia,kak Jack,tapi Claire nggak bisa lama-lama disini"

Jack&Celia:"Terus ngapain kesini,kita sangka kamu mau nengok kita"

Claire:"Maaf,aku hanya mau beli pupuk pohon pisang di Vesta koq!"

Lalu Jack and Celia pun meninggalkan Claire dengan mengambaikan tangannya.

Claire masih bingung dimana dia bisa menemukan Skye,otak Claire berfikir:mungkin saja di Blue Bar!

Setelah menempuh beberapa lama waktu berjalan dari pantai ke Blue Bar,Calire lalu membeli Milk moo moo dari Griffin,yang harganya hanya 30 gold!Murah sekali,pikir ia minta izin Griffin dan Muffy untuk naik ke lantai 2,mereka mengizinkannya,lalu Claire pergi ke lantai atas,dan benar sekali! Skye ada di Blue Bar lantai 2,dilihat sedang bermain gitar,tampan dan menarik,ucap Claire dalam hati.

Skye berusaha untuk kabur,tapi Claire telah mengucapkan:

Claire:"Jangan kabur pencuri,jika kau kabur,kau kuberi hukuman!"

Skye:"Baiklah"

Claire:"Maaf aku bicara lantang padamu,aku hanya ingin memberimu ini,kado winter thanksgiving untukkmu,Skye…"

Skye:"Aku tak percaya kau memberi kado untukku!Terimakasih Claire!_U are the best girl I ever loved in my life!"_

Claire:"Sama-sama,_I love u too!"_

Claire:"Skye,maaf aku harus pergi dulu,aku takut Jack melihatku disini,aku hanya bisa memberi mu kado dan kado ini!"

Skye:"Ada lagi kado untukku?"

Claire:"Ada!Ini!"

Lalu Claire pun mencium pipi Skye dengan Lipstick coral no ?Dengan malu dan tersipu

Skye:"Ini kado terindah yang aku pernah terima,terimakasih banyak Claire!"

Claire::"YA!"

Lalu Claire meninggalkan Skye yg masih sedang mencoba gitar yg akan dia curi dari Griffin,bohong deng,lalu dia membuka kado dari Claire,dan isinya kue coklat dan kari.

Maaf belum selesai!Nanti aku lanjutin di Chapter 2!

Untuk reviewers:

Ryuu:Udah ku tambah tanda kutip koq!Dipanjangin juga udah!

Blue:Dadah semuanya!  
Lia:dadahh!


	2. KarenxRick PopurixKai

Winter Thanks Giving Festival

Blue:"Hello!Kitty!Upzz…Halloo!"

Lia:"Kita kembali dengan perbaikan kata-katanya!"

Blue:"Kalau salah lagi review ya?"

Lia:"Harvest Moon punya Natsume selalu dong!Aku Cuma punya cerita ni doang sama si Blue!"

Blue:"Aku kan saudara mu Lia…"

_LETS START THE STORY!IF THERE ANY FAULT PLEASE REVIEW!AND IF U LIKE REVIEW REVIEW TOO!_

14 Winter Year 1 Mineral Town

Claire sudah pergi meninggalkan Forget Me Not dengan kelelahan,karna saat dari Blue Bar sampai dermaga dia dikejar sama Sprite nya si sampai di Mineral Town tepatnya dipelabuhan ia sampai,ia menuju Kai Lodge,namun saat Claire mengetuk pintu…

Claire:"Pintunya dikunci…"

Claire kecewa,padahal ia haus sekali...Lalu ia membaca sebuah poster dijendelanya,yang bertuliskan:

Untuk Claire

Claire,ini aku, aku tak bisa datang ke Mineral town di _winter_ nanti,aku harus membantu Jill disini,maaf aku tak dapat **menerima kado darimu**,Claire.._Im very sorry…_

By:Kai,The Coolest Shopkeeper in Mineral Town

Claire hanya ternganga-nganga melihat tulisan tersebut,kenapa tulisan menerima kado dari Claire tersebut ditebalkan oleh pulpen nya Kai?Claire pun segera mencabut pajangan poster tersebut dan melemparnya ke laut via rocket launch Spongebob.

3…

2…

1…Lempar!

"Byuur" Sampai ke dasar laut,Claire berterimakasih pada Spongebob kuning itu dengan memberinya boneka Mermaidman dan Barnacle Boy...Claire pun berjalan menuju kebun beristirahat.

Aktifitas Karen

Di pagi hari ini Karen tidur sangat lelap,karna dia malam makan wine 1 Sasha yang membayarkannya(dengan tidak ridho)Dan Jeff yang bangga Karen menghemat pemakaian dia biasanya abisin 5 pack*!*

Karen telah membawa kadonya untuk Rick!

Karen telah memakai baju panjang dan rok panjang yang dia buat sendiri dengan jari jari kecilnya-Karen:Emang gue anak kecil! Karen sampai dirumah Rick,atau Poultry disambut oleh ayam ayam Rick yg setia pada Rick.

Lalu Karen mengetuk pintu…

Karen:"Permisi?*mengetuk pintu*"

Rick:"Harvest Goddest..Berikan aku hadiah aku mohon…"

Lalu Karen memasuki rumah itu,dan dia menemukan Rick seperti berdoa,pada api unggun?

Karen:"Umm..Rick,apa kau baik-baik saja"

Rick:"WAHH!KAREN!TERIMAKASIH HARVEST GODDEST!"

Karen:"Rick,tolong terima ini…Dan buka kado ini dibelakangku,jangan didepanku!*Mukanya memerah*"

Rick:"Baik Karen!Thanks very much!*muka memerah seperti stoberi busuk*"

Lalu Karen berlari dari rumah Rick sampai ke rumah dengan tampang seperti abis mabuk.

Aktifitas Popuri

"Popuri!Kenapa kamu bangun siang sekali?"

Suara itu terus terdengar dikepala Popuri…

"POPURI!DENGARKAN SUARAKU!DASAR WANITA BERBANDANA UNGU!"

Popuri langsung bangun dari tidurnya,ia melihat Rick memegang foto Kai yang sedang dibuka bandananya sama Popuri.

Popuri:"Kakak kejamm..Kenapa harus marah marah ma aku sich?"

Rick:"Lihat jam berapa sekarang,POPURI!"

Popuri:"Aduch..Sekarang jam 8!"

Lalu Popuri pun langsung siap-siap ke pelabuhan…Dan memesan karcis kapal pada Won juga seperti Claire…Dan beranjak pergi ke Sunny Island.

"tttoooooottt" suara kapal yg telah sampai berbunyi…Popu sampai dengan kado nya.

Dia sampai di pelabuhan lalu dia bertemu Blue.

Blue:"Hai Popuri,tumben mampir kesini?"

Popuri:"Hallo Gray!"

Blue:"Umm...Aku Blue Popuri,ingat?Teman Kai!"

Popuri:"Oia,aku kesini kan mau ngasih dia kado!"

Blue:"Beruntung ada aku!Aku juga mau ke tempatnya Kai koq!Yuk sama-sama!"

Popuri:"Terimakasih Blue,aku bangga author kita ngizinin kamu shooting"

Blue:"Ini juga aku sudah maksa dia tau."

Mereka pun beranjak ke hotel yg ada di Sunny

Dengan mengendarai sepatu kacanya Popuri,pun sampai bersama Blue dihotelnya Kai tinggal.

Lalu Blue mengetuk pintu hotel itu dan….

TUNGGU DICHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!

-Author:Bohong deng!-

Kai:"POPURI!POPURI!AKU RINDU SAMA KAMU!"

Blue:"Ugh..Apa-apaan sih meluk-meluk...Gue Blue bukan Popuri!"

Kai:"_What?_"

Popuri:"Kai,aku punya ini untukkmu!"

Kai:"Makasih banyak POPURI _LOVE _KU!"

Popuri:"Sama-sama dech!"

Kai:"Popu-ku lebih baik kamu diem dulu disini!Mau hujan!"

Popuri:"OK!"

Blue:"Pesta nyok!"

Popuri:"OK!TANCAP SEKARANG!"

Lalu mereka semua memulai pesta di Sunny Town!

Dan authornya lapar dan haus…

TO BE CONTINUED...

Kehadiran Ann dichapter berikutnya!

Maaf kalau kependekan…TnT

Bye!


	3. AnnxCliff DocxElli

Winter Thanks Giving Festival

Starring:Ann,Cliff,dan kawan kawan

Author:Masih Lia dan Blue donk!

Di rumah sang author…

Lia:"Maaf kami lama tidak mengupdate fic yang kami buat!"

Blue:"Maafkan Lia,dia abis selesai UAS…"

Claire:"Iya dia abis UAS dan aku nganggur terus disini!"

Lia:"Pokoknya berjuta juta maaf dari aku untuk semua nya!"

LETS START THE FIC!IF THERE ANY FAULT REVIEW!AND IF YOU LIKE TOO REVIEW!

Kota Mineral 14 Winter,tahun 1 di _Inn,on morning_

Aktifitas Ann

Suara angin sepoi terdengar oleh Ann,dan hembusan angin menyegarkannya dipagi ini,dia masih bingung jam berapa ia harus memberi kado nya untuk Cliff,begitupun Doug,ia masih memikirkan bagaimana jadinya putrinya jika Ann menyukai Cliff,karna Doug melarang Ann menyukai hentakan kaki dari lantai 2 terdengar oleh ia bergegas melihat orang yang turun dari tangga itu.

Ann:"Kesempatan nih!Bisa ngasih hadiah ini sekarang,biar surprise!"Ann tertawa kecil dengan paras evil.

Cliff:"Aduh,kukira aku harus pergi menyuci telingaku ini,sangat panas !Bahkan sampai merah…"Cliff menggerutu sendiri

Ann:"Hah?Kenapa telinga Cliff?Aku harus membawakan lap untukknya!"

Lalu Ann mengambil lap bercorak bunga dan memberikan lap itu pada Cliff dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ann:"Ini Cliff!"Sambil menyodorkan lapnya pada Cliff

Cliff:"Untuk apa?Kau mau menyuruhku mengepel Ann?"

Ann:"Umm…Tidak"

Cliff:"Lalu kenapa kau memberi lap ini padaku?"

Ann:"Untuk mengelapkan itu pada telingamu,Cliff"

Cliff:"Masalahnya ini bau rin***"

Ann:"Hah?Masa!"Sambil mencium bau lap itu

Doug:"Hahaha…Ini yang kusuka…"

Cliff:"Terimakasih Ann,kau peduli padaku,tapi aku mau menuju wc"

Ann:"Iya Cliff,_by the way _gunakan sajaini sebagai lapmu,walau bau rin*** tapi kan bau nya tidak menyengat,dan belum dipakai ngepel untuk membunuh kuman yang ada ditelingamu"

Cliff:"Iya deh"Cliff pun mengelap telinganya dengan lap tersebut,dan kuman-kuman yang ada diteling nya mati!

Di siang hari…

Ann masih melamun memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk memberi kado yang ia buat bersama ia tidur siang dikamarnya dan menutup rapat pintunya.

Dilantai dua asrama laki-laki,Cliff masih sedih menangis dalam hati

Cliff:"Kenapa aku tidak dapat kado winter thanksgiving ?Aku sedih,Gray bantu aku!"

Gray:"Kado dari Mary…waaww…"

Cliff:"Huh kamu enak sudah diberi,aku belum!"

Waktu terus berjalan…

Malam hari nya di Inn…

Dilantai dua asrama laki-laki Cliff masih ,menangisi masih menganga menatap kado dari Mary yang ia terima tadi siang.

Cliff:"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…"

Gray:"Sudahlah Cliff,pasti Ann akan memberimu hadiah"

Cliff:"Liat jam,sudah jam 8 malam!Masa Ann lupa?huaa…"

Ann:"Hallo Cliff selamat malam!"

Cliff:"OH!KAMU ANN?"

Ann:"Iya dong,masa aku Claire!"

Cliff:"Makasih dah kesini ya!"

Gray:"Percakapan tidak romantis…"

Ann:"Maafkan aku Cliff,aku tiba-tiba naik kesini malam-malam,aku hanya ingin memberi mu hadiah wintermu,itu saja,jadi…Maukah kau menerimanya?"

Cliff:"Aku telah menunggu ini selama aku hidup…"Sebenarnya Cliff pernah menerima hadiah winter dari Nami lho!

Gray:"Hiks…Romantis banget…Minta tisu mbak-mbak dan mas-mas readers…Aku sama Mary nggak se romantis itu…"

Lalu Ann berjalan kembali ke bawah sambil bermuka berfikir,kenapa dia ketiduran dikamarnya hingga larut malam?

Lalu Ann pun kembali tidur.

15 Winter,tahun 1 pantai Mineral,Morning

Para _bachelor_ laki-laki berkumpul dipantai ini,kecuali Kai,karna dia di kota sedang pesta sama Popuri dan akan membuka kado winter mereka sama-sama disini!Dimulai dari Gray

Gray:"Baiklah!Akan kubuka kado ini dengan sepenuh hatiku!"

Lalu Gray membuka kado nya …!

Gray:"Apa!Mary memberiku,_copper_?"

Rick&Doctor:"Romantic!Hahaha!"

Gray lalu terdiam di _dock_ sendirian…

Lalu giliran Cliff!

Cliff:"Aku takut…"

Lalu Cliff membuka kado itu dan…Surprise!

Cliff:"Horee!Aku mendapatkan kue coklat!"

Lalu Cliff memakan kue itu dengan lahap

Lalu giliran Doctor!

Doctor:"Trent…sabarkan dirimu!"

Lalu Doc membuka hadiahnya da…Bimsalabim!

Doc:"Elli,kau memberi ku kue coklat juga!"

Lalu Doc memakan kue itu disamping Cliff

Lalu giliran Rick!

Rick:"HarGoddest!Aku mohon ini bagus!'

Lalu Rick membukanya dan…jinkies!

Rick:"Karen memberiku telur coklat?"

_All boys_:"Hahahahaha!"

Untuk Aktivitas Elli

Elli tidak terlalu spesial,tidak romantis,dia hanya memberikan kadonya langsung kepada Trent.

The End

Ini Final Chapter,jadi yg udah baca ini makasih ya!

Salam HM Lia dan Blue!


End file.
